Haus Mormont
Das Haus Mormont (im Original: House Mormont of Bear Island) ist eines der kleinen Häuser des Nordens, das als Vasall dem Haus Stark von Winterfell dient. Es herrscht über die Bäreninsel, eine Insel weit im Nordwesten von Winterfell. Das Oberhaupt des Hauses ist der Lord der Bäreninsel. Die Familie besitzt ein valyrisches Ahnenschwert, Langklaue, das später Jon Schnee verliehen wurde. Das Wappen des Hauses Mormont zeigt einen schwarzen Bären auf weißem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Hier stehen wir". In der Serie Staffel 1 Bei der Hochzeit von Daenerys Targaryen mit Khal Drogo taucht Ser Jorah Mormont auf und übergibt ihr ein Geschenk. Fortan begleitet er sie und ihren Bruder und beschützt sie auch, als sich ein Großteil des Khalasars von ihr wegen Drogos Krankheit abwendet. Zurzeit der Ankunft Jon Schnees an der Schwarzen Festung ist Jeor Mormont, der Bruder der damaligen Lady der Bäreninsel, Lordkommandant der Nachtwache Als Robb Stark zu den Bannern rufen lässt, folgt ihm auch die damalige Lady der Bäreninsel, Maegen Mormont. Sie ist auch dabei, als Robb Stark nach dem Tod seines Vaters von den Lords des Nordens zum König ausgerufen wird. Staffel 3 Maegen Mormont begleitet Robb Strak, den König des Nordens, zu den Zwillingen und wird dort bei der Roten Hochzeit getötet. Fortan ist ihre Tochter Lady der Bäreninsel. Staffel 5 Stannis Baratheon, der an der Schwarzen Festung Quartier bezogen hat, schickt einen Brief an die Bäreninsel und bittet darin um Unterstützung, doch die junge Lyanna Mormont, die Tochter Maegens und aktuelle Lady der Bäreninsel verweigert ihm die Gefolgschaft, weil die Bäreninsel nur einen König kenne, den König des Nordens. Staffel 6 Jorah Mormont bricht mit Daario Naharis auf, um Daenerys zu finden und sie nach Mereen zurückzubringen. Sie finden die Stelle, wo Daenerys von den Dothraki gefangen genommen wurde und folgend dem Khalasar bis nach Vaes Dothrak. Dabei zeigt Jorah zufällig Daario seine von Grauschuppen befallene Hand. Sie helfen Daenerys bei der Unterwerfung der Dothraki und müssen sie gar nicht befreien. Später zieht Daenerys mit den Dothraki und Daario Naharis zurück nach Mereen und beuaftragt Jorah, ein Heilmittel für sich zu finden. Lyanna Mormont wird von Davos Seewert dazu überzeugt, der Sache von Sansa Stark und Jon Schnee beizutreten. Daraufhin schließt sie sich ihnen mit 62 Mormonts an, die auch in der Schlacht um Winterfell kämpfen. Später ist sie die erste, die Jon Schnee zum König des Nordens ausruft. Sie hält außerdem eine beeindruckende Rede vor den versammelten Anführern der Wildlinge, den Lords des Nordens und des Grünen Tals bei der Königsakklamtion Jon Schnees. In den Büchern thumb|300px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Mormont. Das Haus Mormont von der Bäreninsel ist ein altes, stolzes und ehrbares Haus, eine der wichtigsten Familien, die dem Haus Stark von Winterfell die Treue halten. Ihr Sitz ist auf der Bäreninsel, welche in der Eisigen Bucht liegt, weit im Nordwesten von Winterfell. Ihr Wappen zeigt einen schwarzen Bären auf grünem Grund und ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Hier stehen wir". Haus Mormont ist eines der wenigen Häuser, das eine uralte Waffe aus valyrischem Stahl besitzt: ein Bastardschwert genannt Langklaue. Allerdings sind die Mormonts aufgrund der mangelnden Ressourcen ihrer Insel ein eher armes Haus. Ihre Halle ist aus riesigen Baumstämmen gemacht, umgeben von Erdpalisaden. In das Tor ist eine Frau in einem Bärenfell eingeschnitzt, die mit der einen Hand einen Säugling an ihrer Brust nährt und in der anderen eine Streitaxt hält. Wie die anderen Frauen der Bäreninseln, lernen auch die Frauen des Hauses Mormont, wie sie sich gegen Angriffe von Eisenmännern oder Wildlingen verteidigen können. Geschichte Der Legende nach, gewann König Rodrik Stark, ein König des Nordens, die Bäreninsel in einem Ringkampf, vermutlich von dem amtierenden König der Eisenmänner dieser Zeit, und übergab sie den Mormonts. Vermutlich, als Lord Eddard Stark zu den Bannern rief, um in Roberts Rebellion zu kämpfen, führte Lord Jeor Mormont die Männer der Bäreninsel in den Krieg. Jeor legte seine Titel schließlich nieder, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, wodurch sein Sohn Jorah zum neuen Lord aufstieg. Um 288 n. A. E. wurde Jeor zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt. Jorah erlangte Ruhm in der Graufreud Rebellion und anschließend im Turnier von Lennishort im Jahre 289 n. A. E. Allerdings wurde er von Eddard Stark um 293 n. A. E. aus dem Norden vertrieben, nachdem er Wilderer an die Sklavenhändler aus Tyrosh verkauft hatte, um dadurch die Geschenke für seine Frau Lynesse Hohenturm zu bezahlen. Jorah floh in die Freien Städte und die Herrschaft ging auf seine Tante, Jeors Schwester Maegen Mormont, über. A Game of Thrones Lady Mormont folgt Robb Starks Ruf zu den Bannern und sie, ihre Erbin Derya, sowie ihre Vasallen ziehen mit ihm in den Süden gegen die Lennisters. Maegen ist an Robbs Kriegsrat beteiligt und Derya reitet mit ihren Kampfgefährten und Wachen als einzige Frau der Gruppe. Beide Mormont-Frauen sind anwesend, als Robb in Schnellwasser zum König des Nordens proklamiert wird. Jeor Mormont ist Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache und erscheint, als Tyrion Lennister und Jon Schnee die Mauer erreichen. Später ernennt er Jon zu seinem persönlichen Kämmerer und fungiert als Mentor für den jungen Jon. Im Exil besucht Ser Jorah Mormont das Fest von Magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos, wo er Prinz Viserys Tragaryen und Daenerys Targaryen kennenlernt. Jorah wird ein Berater von Daenerys und der erste ihrer Königinnengarde. A Clash of Kings Lady Maegen und Derya begleiten Robb in die Westlande. Nach der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt, erfasst Maegon Vieherden mit tausenden Tieren, die sie zurück in die Flusslande treibt. Jeor führt die Nachtwache zum Großen Ausmarsch jenseits der Mauer an. A Storm of Swords In Vorbereitung für den Plan von König Robb, Maidengraben den Eisenmännern wieder zu entreißen, wird Maegon von Robb auf einem Langschiff der Mallisters zur Eng geschickt, um sich mit den heimischen Pfahlbaumenschen zu beraten. Derya wird während der Roten Hochzeit getötet. Nachdem er die Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen überlebt hat, wird Jeor von Ollo Handab bei der Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried erschlagen. Maester Aemon sendet Raben zur Bäreninseln und bittet um Hilfe für die Schwarze Festung zur Verteidigung gegen die Wildlinge. Jorah wird von Königin Daenerys aus Meereen verbannt, als sie entdeckt, dass er sie für Varys ausspioniert hat. A Feast for Crows Alysane ist neuer Erbe des Hauses Mormont, nach dem Tod ihrer älteren Schwester Derya auf der Roten Hochzeit. A Dance with Dragons Als Stannis Baratheon die Treue der nördlichen Lords fordert, schickt ihm die junge Lyanna Mormont von der Bäreninsel eine Absage. Alysane Mormont und die Soldaten des Hauses Mormont starten einen Angriff auf die Langschiffe der Eisenmänner am Strand von Tiefwald Motte, was ohne Verluste gelingt, da sie ihre Kämpfer in einer Schar von Fischerschaluppen versteckt hatte. Sie erfasst alle Schiffe und brennt diese nieder. Die Kapitäne, Ritter, Krieger und andere Adlige werden für ein Lösegeld verschont. Als Tiefwald Motte von Stannis Baratheon eingenommen wird und es dem Haus Glauer wieder überträgt, schwört das Haus Mormont ihm die Treue. Alysane schließt sich der Armee an, als diese nach Winterfell marschiert. Sie wird eine der Wachen von Asha Graufreud. Lyra und Jorelle Mormont sind bei ihrer Mutter Maegen, als sich Alysane dem Marsch von Stannis anschließt, um Winterfell von Roose Bolton zurückzuerobern. Jorah nimmt in Selhorys Tyrion gefangen und reist mit ihm in die Sklavenbucht, wo er hofft, Tyrion in Meereen Daenerys zu präsentieren. Mitglieder In der Serie Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Mormont werden in der Serie "Game of Thrones" erwähnt: * Lord Kommandant {Jeor Mormont}, ehemaliges Oberhaupt der Familie, der sich später der Nachtwache anschloss. ** Ser Jorah Mormont, in Essos "Jorah der Andale" genannt, der entmachtete Lord, der ins Exil in die Freien Städte floh, weil er Wilderer in die Sklaverei verkaufte. * Lady {Maegen Mormont}, Jeors Schwester und ehemaliges Oberhaupt des Hauses und Lady der Bäreninseln. In den Büchern Folgende bekannte Angehörige des Hauses Mormont werden in der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" erwähnt: * Lady Maegen Mormont, Lady der Bäreninsel. Eine kleine, korpulente und grauhaarige Frau, die in ein Kettenhemd gekleidet ist. ** {Derya Mormont}, ihre älteste Tochter. Erschlagen auf der Roten Hochzeit. ** Alysane Mormont, ihre Tochter und Erbin der Bäreninsel. *** Eine Tochter von neun. *** Ein Sohn von zwei. ** Lyra Mormont, ihre Tochter. ** Jorelle Mormont, ihre Tochter. ** Lyanna Mormont, ihre Tochter. * Lord {Jeor Mormont}, ihr Bruder. Genannt der "Alte Bär". Lord der Bäreninseln bis er das Schwarz anlegte. War ein Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. Erschlagenen auf Crasters Bergfried durch die eigenen Männer. ** Ser Jorah Mormont, ein Ritter im Exil. Lord der Bäreninsel bis zu seiner Verurteilung zum Tode wegen des Verkaufs von Wilderer in die Sklaverei. *** Ein Lady des Haus Glauer, seine erste Frau. Starb nach der dritten Fehlgeburt im zehnten Jahr ihrer Ehe. *** Lynesse Hohenturm, seine zweite Frau. Sie verließ ihn, nachdem er Schande über sich gebracht hatte und ist gegenwärtig die Hauptkonkubine von Tregar Ormollen. * Einige von Maegens Töchtern haben bereits eigene Kinder. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:House Mormont Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Kleine Häuser Kategorie:Häuser (Norden) Haus Mormont